Entre cauchemar et fantasme
by Nyty.Funky
Summary: Roy et Riza doivent aidez Edward qui à un très gros problème ! Roy vit a fois son pire cauchemar qui se transformera vite fait en fantasme! Riza est désespérée et Winry nous fait une crise de jalousie ! ROYAI et EDWIN et EDxED!
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas c'est bien dommage !!!

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une matinée plutôt normal au QG de East City, les oiseaux chantaient, un chien courrait derrière de magnifiques papillons bleus, un officier donnait chaque détailles de sa soirée auprès de ses collègues, et une jeune et charmante jeune femme blonde désespérait de ne pas voir arriver son supérieur. Elle était tellement énerver qu'elle décida d'attendre cet homme peu ponctuel dans la coure du QG pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Après deux heures d'attente, elle vit enfin quelque chose arriver. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage angélique. Son sourire sadique se transforma en un sourire tendre et plein de gentillesse quand, elle reconnut la personnes qui arrivait :

- Bonjours Alphonse ! Fit-elle d'une douce voix

- Bonjours, lieutenant Hawkeye, est-ce que le colonel est disponible ? Demanda Alphonse d'une voix agiter.

- Malheureusement Alphonse, le colonel n'est pas encore arriver !

- Mais il est onze heures !!!

- Alphonse, pour le colonel, c'est déjà trop tôt !

- Vous avez ou je pourrais trouvé un autre alchimist en qui on peux avoir confiance ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Euh, comment vous expliquez ?

_**Flash Back**_

Deux jours plutôt, un garçon blond, petit, vêtu d'un manteau rouge venait de descendre d'un train. Une armure l'accompagnait :

- Edward, tu devais faire attention ! Fit le plus jeune des frères Elric.

- Pourquoi ?

- La gare est submergée, tu risques de te faire bousculer !!! Ce moqua Alphonse

- Triple andouille, de limace, de serpent ! Répondit Edward en frappant la tête de l'armure.

- Arrête de me faire perdre la tête !!!! Protesta l'armure

- Tu ne perdrais pas la tête si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries aussi grosse que toi !!!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si, je prends beaucoup de place

_**Fin du premier Flash Back !!!**_

- Va droit au bout Alphonse ! Déclara Riza qui commençait à perdre patience

- Bon d'accord !!! Répondit Alphonse qui avait un peu peur de cette femme.

_**Flash Back**_

Edward et Alphonse entrèrent dans une maison. Tout à coup, un cercle de transmutation fut activé. Edward frappa dans ses mains. Alphonse et Edward perdirent connaissance.

_**Fin du deuxième Flash Back !!!!**_

- Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai trouvé deux Edward endormit l'un sur l'autre et nus !

- Alphonse, je t'ai demandé d'aller droit au bout, mais en aucun cas, je t'ai demandée d'oublier certains détails importants !!!! Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces.

- Quel genre de détailles ?

Riza allait répondre quand, elle se rappela de la dernière phrase d'Alphonse :

- Tu as dit deux Edward ?

- Oui

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je pense que les deux transmutation on dut s'accumuler et ….

- Alphonse, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais, je pense qu'il faut aller vite chez le colonel et lui conter toute l'histoire.

- Mais il ne va arriver ?

- Alphonse, pour le colonel être à l'heure c'est arriver à treize heures !!

Riza alla prévenir ses collègues qu'elle partait réveillée le colonel. Elle prit un véhicule et partit avec Alphonse chez le colonel :

- Je ne voudrais pas être à la place du colonel ! Fit Havoc

- On devrait ranger le bureau car le colonel va s'apprendre à nous ! Annonça Falman

- Elle va le tuer cette fois ! Précisa Breda

- M'empêche, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que depuis que le colonel et le lieutenant sont colocataires, le colonel arrive toujours fatiguer ? Questionna Fuery

- La ferme Fuery ! Firent en chœur les trois autres hommes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre !!!!! Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par des Cosplays !!!!!!!!!!!!! A petite précision, je m'excuse auprès d'Edward pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois appeler petit !!!!!! Car, aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward était plus grand que moi !!!! Donc, de mes un mètre quarante-sept de haut, je souhaite, qu'Edward entende mon pardon et mes sincère excuse pour la suite de cette fiction !!!!! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans de Edwin qui risque de souffrir au fil de cette fiction. De plus, ma vie est en sursit jusqu'à que le prochain chapitre soit publier !!!! Ah ! Je m'excuse aussi auprès de Sabine à qui je donne mes sincères salutations !!!! De plus Sab, j'adores ton dernier chapitre vivement la suite !!! Et pour cette fiction je tiens à saluer tous mes camarades de ROYAI !!!!!!!!!

ROYAI en puissance dans cette fiction !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Alors qu'un véhicule de l'armée parcourait les rues de East City, un garçon au cheveux verts entra dans un lieu mal entretenu:  
- C'est bon, le Sora Alchimist a réglé son compte au FullMetal Nabo! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire  
- Parfait Envy, maintenant, c'est à notre tour de nous occupé du Sora Alchimist ! Fit une femme avec une ravissante robe noire.  
- A table Gluttony !!!!! Cria joyeusement Envy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une voiture de couleur noire s'arrêta devant un immeuble de sept étages. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et Alphonse Elric entrèrent à vive allure dans cet immeuble et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. Riza sortit ses clefs de la poche intérieure de sa veste et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de l'escalier. Une fois à l'intérieur, Riza retira sa veste et la posa sur un fauteuil en cuir noir:  
- Fait comme chez toi, Alphonse ! Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.  
Elle ouvrit un placard et prit une boîte de fer sur laquelle était écrit "Coffree ». Elle ouvrit et mit deux cuillères de café moulu dans la cafetière grâce au dosseur. Elle mit ensuite l'eau dans la cafetière, l'alluma et monta dans la chambre du colonel Mustang. Eh, oui! Cet appartement est un duplex !!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant dans le salon, Alphonse se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Alphonse décida de s'asseoir dans le canapé car, il avait peur que les chaises se ploient sous son poids. A peine fut-il assit, qu'il entendit des bruits bizarres. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Alphonse se trouva assis sur le parquet en bois. De peur de se faire disputer, Alphonse traça un cercle de transmutation sur le sol et répara ses bêtises.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Pendant ce temps, la porte de chambre du colonel Roy Mustang s'ouvrit. Riza regarda désespérément son cher supérieur dormir à point fermer. _Qu'est ce que bien faire pour le réveiller et qu'il soit de bonne humeur? _Ce demanda-t-elle.  
- Pour une fois, colonel, je vais être gentille !!!!! Déclara-t-elle  
Elle s'avança vers le lit ou dormait toujours à point fermer le colonel Mustang. Elle s'agenouilla à proximité du lit et déclara d'une voix sexy à l'oreille de son supérieur:  
- Roy, le déjeuner est servi et une jolie femme vous attend !!  
- Hum ! Tu es toujours aussi douce Riza ! Fit d'une voix endormit  
- _Il vient de dire mon nom ou j'ai rêvée ? _Colonel, je dois vous parlez c'est a propos d'...  
-Chute Riza, ne dit rien, c'est à mon tour de dire quelque chose.  
_- Je le frappe maintenant où j'attends la fin de sa déclaration ?_  
- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue !!!  
_- Mais dans quelle tenue il m'imagine ?_  
- Tu sais, avec cette minijupe et se haut incroyablement court ainsi que ses mi-bas en résille, ça me donne envie de te faire mienne !!!  
_- Il vient de dire quoi là ? _Alors quelle se posait cette question, une paire de bras musclés la prirent par les épaules et la força à s'allonger dans le lit avec lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Au salon, Alphonse venait de finir de réparer le divan quand il entendit un hurlement :  
- HAWKEYE QUE FAITE VOUS DANS MON LIT ?  
- JE VOUS REPONDRAIS BIEN SI SEULEMENT VOUS POUVEZ ME LAISSER RESPIRER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Désolé ! Fit Roy en se levant  
- Ce...n'est ...rien ...le café est près !! Répondit-elle toute rouge  
- Vous sortez ou non ?  
- Avec vous sûrement pas !!!!  
- Je parle de la chambre !!!  
- Ah! Heu désoler !!! Fit-elle en sortant  
- _Eh ! Dire que je fessais un beau rêve !!! _Pensa-t-il  
Riza descendit au salon rejoindre Alphonse. Alphonse regarda le lieutenant et demanda:  
- Vous allez bien ?  
- Non ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu !!! Déclara-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le divan. _La journée commence bien, il y a deux Edward, j'ai frappé mon supérieur parce qu'il voulait me violer alors qu'il dormait et le divan est réparé !!!! LE DIVAN EST REPARE? _Alphonse pourquoi as-tu réparer cet écoeurant divan que j'ai mi trois mois a déglinguer ?

- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cassé ? Demanda-t-il heureux

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut à midi, qu'Alphonse commença son récit

- Oh ! Le cauchemar, deux Edward !

- Colonel ! Cria Riza

- Lieutenant ! Répondit Roy

- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous et …

- Et aidez le lilliputien !!

- _Heureusement qu'Ed n'est pas là _!!!!

- Colonel ! Répéta encore une fois Riza en colère

- Moi, aussi je vous aime lieutenant !!!

- Stupide

- Idiote

- Imbécile heureux !!

- Sorcière

- Crapaud

- Vous allez aider Ed, colonel ? Demanda Alphonse

- Bien sûr, mais, laisse moi le temps de prendre mon bouclier et une camisole

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Le boulier pour me protéger des FullMetal et la camisole pour l'attacher !!!! Déclara en montrant Riza du doigt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 2. Merci pour vos commentaires et lecture. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous serrez qui est le « Sora Alchimist » et l'apparition de nos petits Edward qui va chambouler les cœurs d'Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Roy, Riza et Winry !!!

Bonne soirée !!!!!

Pour ce qu'ils ne le savent pas, « Sora » signifie ciel en français.

Encore une fois, Bonne soirée et au prochain chapitre !!!!!

Nyty.Funky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Un groupe de trois personnes entra dans un hôtel. Un homme grand, brun, yeux verts, portant un costume bleu marine, alla à leurs rencontre:

- Bienvenu à l'hôtel «Bonne nuit». Je suppose que monsieur Elric désire la chef de sa chambre!! Fit l'homme

- Effectivement, François!! Répondit joyeusement Alphonse

- Donnez

- Merci

Au moment où Alphonse, Roy et Riza commencèrent à monter les escaliers, François aperçut la magnifique Riza Hawkeye:

- Soyez la bienvenue à l'hôtel «Bonne Nuit». Je m'appelle François. Que puis-je faire pour vous être aimable? Tout en disant cette phrase, François avait prit la main du sniper.

- Me rendre ma main!! Répondit-elle d'un ton froid et sec.

- Je vous la rends, si vous me donnez votre nom!

- Je rêve ou cet homme est tombé amoureux de Tati Danielle? Demanda Roy à Alphonse

- Riza, Riza Hawkeye!

Comme promit, François lâcha de Riza. A peine fut-elle au premier étage que François déclara:

- Je crois que je suis amoureux!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinq minutes plus tard, Alphonse mit la clef dans la serrure de la chambre d'Edward. A sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Comme prit de panique, Alphonse rentra précipitamment dans la chambre. Comme il s'en doutait, la chambre était vide:

- C'est un désastre!!! Fit Alphonse désespérer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans un bar, un homme de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux couleur or, buvait un whisky bien sec. Il portait un blouson en cuir noir avec un motif de tête de mort sur le dos. Il avait pour bas, un pantalon en cuir métallisé noir et des bottes montantes jusqu'au milieu du mollet:

- La même chose, femme sexy! Cria Edward en levant son verre.

- Ce n'est pas beau, de parler à une femme de cette façon! Fit une voix de femme.

Edward leva la tête vers son interlocutrice et eut l'agréable surprise de voir une jeune femme du même âge que lui. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient longs, brillants et violet. Elle portait une minijupe en cuir noir avec cinq petits motifs rouges plaqués dessus. Elle avait pour haut, une petite chemise blanche, sans manche possèdent quatre coutures brettelles. Les premiers boutons de cette chemise étaient ouverts, ce qui donnait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine:

- Si cette serveuse est sexy vous, vous être la déesse du sexe!!!!

- Merci pour ce compliment. Je suis Sora Asakura!!

- Sora Asakura, je suis Edward Mustang!!

- Mustang, comme le célèbre alchimist d'Etat?

- Oui, je suis son petit frère.

Pendant que Sora et Edward discutaient, dans le même bar, une jolie femme blonde aux yeux or, étant vêtus d'une robe en soie rose qui était très courte et très décolleter, se fessait dragué par une bande d'hommes affamés:

- La personne avec qui je vais sortir ce soir sera la prochaine personne à entrer dans ce bar!!!! Fit-elle en prenant des poses sexy.

C'est alors, qu'un homme aux cheveux verts nommé Envy entra le bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 3! Au prochain chapitre!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4** **Marché conclu !!**

Alphonse, Roy et Riza descendirent les escaliers pour aller à la réception. A peine furent-ils en bas, qu'Alphonse prit François par le bras et lui demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme petit, blond avec un look assez démodé ? Normalement, il est accompagné d'une femme blonde de taille moyenne qui lui ressemble beaucoup !

- La personne que vous me décrivez, ça ne serait pas votre frère ? Demanda François

- Si, vous ne l'avez pas vu sortir de l'hôtel ?

- Non, ou alors il a dû profiter de l'arrivée massive des créateurs d'auto-mail pour sortir. Cette femme qui l'accompagne, ça ne serait pas sa petite amie ?

Alors qu'Alphonse essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer à François qu'Edward n'avait pas de petite copine, Riza et Roy étaient en pleine discussion. Cette discussion portait sur le fait qu'Edward était accompagné d'une fille :

- Je suis sûr que c'est la petite amie du FullMetal !! Fit Roy d'un sourire victorieux

- Comme d'habitude, colonel, vous n'écoutez pas ce que les gens disent.

- Mais si lieutenant, je vous écoute toujours quand vous parlez !!

- Vous m'écoutez, pour une seule et bonne raison.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous avez peur de moi !

- AH ! AH ! Le grand et magnifique Flamme Alchemist n'a pas peur des femmes ! Ce sont plutôt elles qui tombent de haut dès qu'elles voient tant de beauté !! Et puis, le Flamme Alchemist n'a peur de rien ni de personne !! Fit-il d'une voix venteuse.

- Les femmes tombent de haut dès qu'elles voient tant de beauté ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas !!

- Croyez-moi lieutenant, toute femme qui croise mon regard ne peut me résister !

- J'en connais une qui vous a résisté !!

- Oui, et qui ça ?

- Moi

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, vous être une femme ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier devant tant de cruauté, de froideur et de sarcasmes !

- Je suis peut être d'après vous, cruelle et froide mais moi, au moins je ne me vante jamais d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un !!

- Normal, vous ne couchez avec personne ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais vu avoir un rendez-vous avec un homme ! Peut être que vous n'aimez pas les hommes ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous résistez à tant de beauté !!

- A la différence de vous mon colonel, je préfère attendre avant de coucher avec un homme !

- Vous voulez que je vous dise !

- Non

- Je pense que vous être attiré par les femmes !

- C'est totalement faux !

- Dans ce cas, prouvez le moi en draguant cet homme là-bas !

- Ca ne marchera pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est marié !

- Vous savez lieutenant, comme il est dur d'avoir une réputation comme la mienne !

- Oui, c'est dur d'être l'homme qui a couché avec toutes les filles, femmes voir même mères de généraux, qui c'est taper plus de la moitié des filles de East City et le quart de filles de la ville de Central !!

- Et vous, vous allez me dire que c'est dur d'envoyer balader tous les hommes de Central et East City, les fils, arrière-petits-fils et pères de généraux et d'être froide, sévère et travailleuse !!

- Vous ne tiendrez même pas une journée si vous étiez à ma place ! Avec un supérieur qui ne travaille pas, qui ose appeler ses copines de son lieu de travail et qui ose après ça, vous disputer car « Vous n'avez pas fait la vaisselle » !!

- Et vous, vous ne tiendriez pas une journée si vous étiez à ma place ! Avec une femme qui vous rabâche la même chose à longueur de journée !!

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de me répéter si vous respectiez le règlement !!

- J'ai une idée très intelligente !

- Ca serait bien la première fois !!

- A partir de maintenant, vous allez draguer tout homme qui se trouvera en face de vous et demain, quand on aura aidé le FullMetal à réparer son problème, vous allez prendre la direction du bureau !!

- Je serai au-dessus de vous ?

- Pendant une journée, vous serez colonel ! Mais en attendant, vous allez devoir agir comme moi durant le reste de cette journée jusqu'à minuit !

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Si vous teniez ces quarante-huit heures, je serais plus vigoureux dans mon travail, je n'arriverais plus qu'une seule fois par semaine en retard et je me débarrasserais du vieux canapé de ma mère !!

- Et vous pendant ses quarante-huit heures qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne draguerais pas, je ne coucherais pas et je serais stricte, sérieux et froid !

- Et si vous gagnez ?

- Vous allez devoir vous faire passez pour ma femme pendant plus de trois semaines !!

- Laissez-moi deviner, le temps que votre mère reste à Central City.

- Tout à fait !

- Marché conclu ! De tous façons, je suis certaine de gagner !! Fit-elle d'une voix victorieuse.

- Arrêtez de vous vanter lieutenant.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang que faites-vous ici ? Demanda une douce voix féminine

Roy et Riza se tournèrent et virent Winry :

- Oh ! Winry que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Roy d'une voix aigue

- Il va bien ? Questionna Winry à Riza

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas de problème avec les garçons car tu sais que si l'un d'entre eux te fait du mal, j'en fais mon affaire !! Répondit Riza avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ok ! _« Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? »_

- Winry que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Alphonse étonné de la voir à Central

- Je suis venue pour le congrès de l'auto-mail !!

- Il y a un congrès pour les créateurs d'auto-mail ? Demanda Roy surpris

- Oui, c'est la première édition ! Il y aura un défilé d'auto-mail, des rencontres entre les meilleurs créateurs d'auto-mail d'Amestris, Xing et Aerugo….

- Monsieur Elric, vous avez laissé tomber ce bout de papier !! Fit François en coupant la parole à Winry.

- Merci, François

- De rien

- Oh, vous avez une petite sœur mademoiselle Hawkeye ? Elle est aussi belle que vous !!

- Non, nous ne sommes pas sœur, nous sommes juste amie !! Répondit Winry.

- Merci, pour ce charmant compliment !!

- Lieutenant, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Demanda Roy

- A oui c'est vrai, monsieur François accepterez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir !!

- Mais, j'ai un gros problème, je ne sais pas où nous pourrions allé dîner !!

- J'ai une idée, venez ici ce soir à vingt heures !! Et soyez bien habillé.

- D'accord, vingt heures se soir.

Alors que Riza invitait François, Roy fut prit d'un sentiment étrange. Il avait déjà eut se sentiment il y a quelques jours quand il a vu sa colocataire avec un enfant. Au début, il l'avait prit pour son fils mais il a vite déchanté grâce à l'entêtement de sa discrète Riza.

- Venez, je sais où sont les Edward !! S'exclama Alphonse

- Comment où sont les Edward ? Demanda Winry

- C'est une très longue histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard !! Répondit Alphonse en sortant de l'hôtel en courant. Il était suivi de près par Riza et Roy.

- Je ne vais pas les laisser me mentir encore une fois !! Je suis sur qu'Edward à un problème et il faut le résoudre !! Vus êtes avec moi François ? !!

Elle se retourna et vit que François était retourné à son travail. Bien décider à savoir le pourquoi du comment, Winry décida de les suivent.

A ce moment là, Envy se trouvait dans les bras d'une charmante jeune femme blonde aux yeux or. Chose étrange pour un homoculus, Envy était tout rouge :

- On ne serait pas vu quelque part ? Demanda la femme

- Heu ! Je ne crois pas !! Une femme aussi belle et sexy que vous, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu !!

- Oh ! Vous être un grand charmeur Envy-chou !! Fit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'homoculus et en l'embrassant.

- Si, on allait finir cette matinée dans une chambre d'hôtel !! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse

Envy allait répondre quand une paire de lèves rouges se posa sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rompu par un grand cri :

- ENVY, ECARTE-TOI DE MON FRERE !! Hurla Alphonse

- Je savais que je t'avais déjà !! OH, mon dieu !! J'ai embrassé mon pire ennemi !! Déclara Envy avec dégoût.

- C'est Edward cette chose si sexy et bien ravissante ? Demanda Roy en prenant la main droite d'Edward. Il allait y déposer un baiser quand une entendit Riza Hawkeye :

- Colonel !! Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai rien fait !! Je salut juste mon camarade Alchimist !

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais acceptée cette excuse ?

- Beurk !! J'ai été embrassé par le FullMetal nabot !! Annonça Envy en crachant par terre.

- Tu as embrassé un homme ? Demanda Alphonse choqué.

- Tu me lâches un peu ! T'es pas mon père !! Répondit Edward (fille bien sûr)

Alphonse, Envy, Riza et Roy s'apprêtaient à parler quand il entendit un grand boom :

- EDWARD QUI EST CETTE FILLE ET C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE !!

Fin bonne soirée !! Merci à tous !! Au prochain chapitre

Nyty.Funky


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Edward se releva et fit claqué son cou. Après avoir pousser ses fesses sur une chaise, il déclara d'une voix ferme et sec :

- Tu m'as fait mal femme !

- EXCUSE-MOI !! Hurla Winry outré

- La ferme sale conne !!

Enerver pas le comportement d'Edward, Winry prit sa clé. Elle allait le frapper quand, Edward attrapa le poignet droit de Winry avec son auto-mail :

- Ce n'est pas gentil, femme ! Edward resserra son emprise.

- Edward, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi femme !

- D'elle non, mais de moi oui ! Intervient une voix masculine.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires colonel !!

- Edward, qu'est ce qui vous prends ? Demanda Riza.

En voyant Riza, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il lâcha le poignet de Winry et ce dirigea vers le lieutenant Hawkeye. Sans que cette dernière puisse comprendre, Edward prit une chaise, monta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Alphonse avec la Edward fille consolaient Winry, Roy qui était à leurs côtés fit un bruit et déclara :

- Lieutenant, vous voulez passer en coure martiale ?

La voix du colonel fit déclique dans la tête de Riza, elle leva sa main droite. Edward vit la claque arriver. Il arrêta le lieutenant dans son élan. Mais, il n'avait pas calculé que le lieutenant avait sa main gauche. Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, Edward se retrouva au sol avec visage bien enfler :

- J'aime les femmes qui me résistent ! Déclara-t-il en riant.

Sans crier garde, Winry perdit connaissance.

IIIIIII

Au même moment, la fille qui était quelques minutes plutôt entrain de discuter avec Edward, venait de sortir du bar. Elle prit une ruelle et vit deux ombres. L'une de ses deux ombres se jeta sur elle à une vitesse incroyable. Cinq minutes plus tard, Envy entra lui aussi dans la ruelle et eut l'agréable vision de voir Gluttony dévorer une jeune fille :

« Si seulement, il pouvait faire ça avec la sexy Edward » Pensa-t-il. « Non, ce serait trop cruel, elle est tellement sexy ! Oh non, je suis amoureux de pire ennemi ! Non, c'est impossible, elle est moche, égocentrique mais incroyablement sexy, et elle embrasse mieux qu'une déesse !! » Alors qu'Envy s'arrachait les cheveux et ferais des grimaces étranges pour faire sortir de sa tête la moindre image du FullMetal, Lust et Gluttony observaient la scène avec un certain amusement :

- Pauvre petit, il a réellement un problème !! Fit Lust un peu désespérer.

- Je ne suis pas petit et je n'ai jamais embrassé le FULLMETAL NABOT, C'EST CLAIRE !! Hurla Envy

- Bien sur, puisque le FullMetal est mort tout comme la Sora Alchimist !! Précisa Lust.

IIIIIII

Une heure plus tard, à l'hôtel, Roy était assis sur le canapé de la chambre. Il réfléchissait au moyen de faire revenir Edward dans un seul et même corps. Ce fut une chose douce qui lui caressait son bras droit, qui le fit sortit de ses pensées. Il porta son regard sur la droite et vit Edward la fille :

- Vous être tellement mignon quand vous réfléchissez !! Fit-elle d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

- Heu ! Merci ! Répondit Roy troubler.

- Monsieur sexy Roy, pourquoi vous n'être pas marier ?

Roy regarda Edward. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre :

- Eh, puis, on s'enfiche ! Fit la Edward fille en l'embrassant sur la bouche et en commençant à lui ouvrir son pantalon

IIIIIII

Dans la chambre cinquante-neuf, Winry se réveilla en sentant une main sur son visage :

- Maman

Riza regarda bizarrement Winry et lui répondit avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Non Winry

- Riza ? Fit-elle en se mettent debout.

- Oui

- Comment oses-tu entrer dans ma chambre sale traite ?! Demanda Winry

- Il te prend quoi ?

- Tu as embrassée Edward alors que tu connaissais mes sentiments pour lui !

- Je ne l'ai pas embrasser, il c'est jeter sur moi !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 5, je souhaite qui vous a plus. Je suis DSL pour le retard mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'y suis pour rien, mon ordi est tombé en panne !!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Chapitre 6

Dans la chambre d'Edward et d'Alphonse, Roy Mustang était allongé sur le canapé. La Edward fille qui était couché sur lui est lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Tout à coup, Roy poussa Edward. La Edward la regarda incrédule :

- Qu'est ce qui te prend mon lapin tout feu tout flamme ? Demanda-t-elle surprise du comportement de l'homme.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un homme, tu es mineur, et tu n'es pas la femme qui hante mon cœur !

- Mais après l'avoir fait, je le serais.

- Non

- Si

Pendant que Roy essayait de garder ses distances avec Edward fille, dans de la chambre, Riza airait dans le couloir à la recherche d'Alphonse. Au lieu de trouver le cadet des frères Elric, elle croisa Edward. Ce dernier la plaqua contre un mur du couloir et la fit entrer dans une chambre.

IIIIIIIII

Une heure plus tard, Roy s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il passait son visage sur l'eau froide :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça ! Fit-il en se regardant dans la glace.  
- Si, Riza me voyait, elle … j'ose même pas y penser ! Si, je reste avec elle, elle enfin il ne me touchera pas

Au même instant, deux chambres plus loin, Riza passait elle aussi de l'eau froide sur son visage :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça ! Déclara-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace.

- Si Roy me voyait, il me traînerais en coure martiale. Bon, autant trouvé Mustang, là au moins, je serais en sécurité !

Riza et Roy sortirent de leur salle de bain respective en même temps.

IIIIIIIIII

Dans une chambre, Alphonse expliqua à Winry toute la vérité. Il lui demanda également de ne pas s'en prendre à Riza. Cette dernière, lui avoua que c'était déjà trop tard. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller s'excuser auprès de Riza.

IIIIIIIII

Seize heures trente, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, Riza buvait un thé glacé. C'est alors que la jolie jeune femme vit son supérieur arriver :

- Vous allez bien mon colonel ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son uniforme.

- Non, vivement qu'Edward revient lui-même !

- A qui dite-vous !

- Et vous, ça va ?

- Oui enfin non. Je dois vous avouez quelques choses !

- Moi aussi

- Honneur aux femmes

- Je vous écoute !

- J'ai comme qui dirait…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fin du chapitre 6. Je sais, il est court ! Promis le prochain sera plus long. En attendant, je vous laisse deviner ce que Roy et Riza vont ce dire !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

- J'ai comme qui dirais un problème avec un certain alchimiste ! Fit-elle d'une voix paisible.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désoler mais j'avais vraiment pas le choix...Répondit Roy en suent à grosses gouttes.

- Pardon ? Demanda Riza sans comprendre.

- Ben, c'était soit je l'assomme soit je couchais avec elle ! Eh, comme on a fait un marcher, ban j'ai du lui dire non. Mais elle ne voulait pas me lâcher…

- Ah ! Oui, le pari je l'avais oublié ! Alors sa veux dire que j'ai perdu !

- Oui lieutenant j'ai perdu car j'ai eu un contact très proche avec une femme.

- Moi, j'ai refusé un contact avec un homme.

- Ok, ce n'était pas une vraie femme.

- Colonel, de quoi parlez vous ?

- Ben, vous le savez très bien !

- Non.

- J'ai assommé Edward fille.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai assommé Edward, car il enfin elle voulait couchée avec moi.

- Les grands esprits se rencontre !

- Vous aussi ?

- Oui

- Je vais finir par croire que mon père à raison !

- A propos de quoi ?

- De vous et moi. Mon père pense que l'on va ce marier !

- Quel imbécile ! Vous avez trouvé une solution pour faire revenir Edward ?

- Non

- Si seulement l'alchimie et les problèmes de la vie pouvaient se résoudre comme dans les comtes !

- Comment ça ?

- L'histoire du baiser d'amour !

Roy regarda Riza. Un sourire de joie apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et prit Riza dans ses bras, l'embrassa, puis la reposa sur sa chaise juste avant de remonté au chambre. Au moment où les clients commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, Roy Mustang redescendit les escaliers et déclara :

- JE VOUS AIME LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE CAR VOUS ÊTRE UN GENIE

- Moi aussi je vous aime colonel !!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIII

IIIIIIII

IIIIIII

IIIIII

IIIII

IIII

III

II

I

THE END !!

I

II

III

IIII

IIIII

IIIIII

IIIIIII

IIIIIIII

IIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Dans un bureau du QG de Central, Roy Mustang était entrain d'embrasser un dossier. Tout à coup, il déclara qu'il aimait le lieutenant Hawkeye :

- Colonel, réveillez-vous Edward vient vous faire un rapport !

- Lieutenant, vous être la plus belle !!

Voyant qu'il ne se réveillera pas par la manière douce, Riza sortit son de service et la suite, vous connaissez !!


End file.
